This invention relates to improved integrated circuit transistor structure and the manner of manufacture of that structure.
Electrical performance, flexibility of application, ease of manufacture, and cost are all important characteristics of integrated circuits. Nature generally dictates solutions which are compromises among these characteristics and solutions which tend to optimize electrical performance and reproducibility without undue processing complexity are of commercial importance. Furthermore, it is important that a mix of different types of circuits be available on a single chip.